Story:Star Trek: Intrepid/Revelations Helena/Chapter 2
Captain's log supplemental, Helena is my daughter, Doctor Loews has confirmed it and now I don't know what to do, a daughter I never got to know and know nothing about her, I don't know what to say to her. In the observation lounge Typhuss is looking out the window as John walks in. Sarah said you wanted to see me? John asked as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss asked for advice. I don't know what to do, I need your advice Typhuss says as he looks at John. John sits at the table with him. Is this regarding Helena? John asked as he looks at him. Typhuss nods. Helena hasn't had a father in her life for 33 years, I can't talk to her and I don't know what to say Typhuss says as he looks at John. He looks at him. Typhuss I know you and I know that you would want to be in your kid's life take it one step at a time and get to know each other she's been taught that her father left her and her mother John says as he looks at him. Typhuss enters the guest quarters as Helena is wearing a t-shirt and shorts. What's the verdict? Helena says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. You are my daughter, I want to explain, I didn't walk out on you and your mother, she didn't tell me she was pregnant, your mother and I grew apart, I didn't love her anymore and she lied to you, she hated me for leaving and if she had told me she was pregnant I would have stayed and things would have been different Typhuss says as he looks at Helena. Helena looks at him. Everything my mother told me about you was a lie, my own mother Helena says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at Helena. I know this is a lot to take in, I hope you understand what I told you Typhuss says as he looks at Helena. She looks at him. I understand father Helena says as she looks at him. He looks at her. We will talk later Typhuss says as he looks at Helena then leaves her quarters to head to his quarters to see Kira. In his quarters Typhuss walks in. Hi Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. Kira is in a bubble bath. Typhuss walks into the bathroom and sits on the floor next to the bathtub. Hey so what's the verdict? Kira asked as she looks at him. He looks at her. Helena is my daughter, Kira Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. She smiles. That's great so are you two gonna bond slowly? Kira asked as she looks at him. He looks at her. I guess, I don't want to push her her away Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. She moves to him. I understand Typhuss Kira says as she looks at him. He looks at her. So how was your day Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. Great I had a meeting with the Vedek Assembly and we're having a fleet joining the home fleet with your approval I told them I had to run it by you and Starfleet Command Kira says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. All right, I will talk to Kathryn about it Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. She smiles at him. I am proud that you're getting to know Helena Kira says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Me too Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. Meanwhile a large battlegroup of Starfleet, Klingon, Romulan, and Cardassian ships are awaiting the arrival of the Intrepid and Enterprise as both Sovereign-class vessels emerge from warp and enter the fleet. On the bridge of the Intrepid Captain Kira is sitting in the center chair looking at the large battlegroup. The Xindi will not be able to beat us when we have this fleet here Typhuss says as he looks at the viewscreen. Commander Madden looks at him. No sir they won't Commander Madden says as he looks at him. Lieutenant Curtis looks at her console. Sir the flagship is signaling the fleet to move out Lieutenant Curtis says as she looks at her console then at Captain Kira. Captain Kira looks at Lieutenant Barker. Follow the fleet, full impulse, engage Typhuss says as he looks at Lieutenant Barker. Aye sir Lieutenant Barker says as she inputs commands into the helm. Captain Kira sits in the Captain's chair. In the guest quarters Helena is reviewing what her father has been up to since he's returned from the 7 year trip through the Delta Quadrant as she smiles. Wow Helena says to herself.